Many businesses and homeowners turn to the use of security lighting to illuminate their property during nighttime hours. Some of these lights may include motion detectors that automatically energize should motion be detected. However, whatever their configuration, such lights are almost always mounted as high off the ground as possible. From the minimum of approximately ten feet (10 ft.) for single story homes up to thirty feet (30 ft.) for triple stories.
As such, lamp replacement is a considerable task. The use of a multi-story extension ladder is often required. Others may turn to the use of a lamp replacement pole which screws out the burned-out lamp and replaces it with a new lamp. Unfortunately, the higher the fixture, the more difficult and dangerous it becomes. Additionally, should the fixtures require re-aiming, or if replacement/repair is required, the user is often forced to hire the simple job out, at great cost, due to the dangerous height. Accordingly, there exists a need for a means by which elevated light fixtures can be easily maintained without the disadvantages as described above. The use of the assembly provides for access, maintenance and repair of elevated lighting fixtures in a manner which is not only quick, easy, and effective, but safe as well.